World to World
by SupernaturalKinji
Summary: Tsubasa crossover with Kingdom Hearts II. Read and Review. Spoilers. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Warning: if you don't like spoilers, don't read. The spoilers aren't big or anything, but they will make you stop and go...what? This could be considered what happens after book 17. (Talk to me if you would like a scanlation site)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters (damn)

I don't own the gay wizard or ninja or the little princess or the stuck up, annoying brat.

Enjoy

Chapter 1: And then there was another

When Syaoran woke it took him longer than it usually would have to completely absorb his surroundings. Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura lay unconscious around him. Normal. They were all in a round room cluttered with scattered books and papers and electronical equipment. Somewhat normal- it's happened before. The only thing that wasn't normal was the dog that stood like a person with horrible posture dressed in very odd clothes talking to a duck dressed in similarly odd clothing. Both were talking to a young man whose face Syaoran couldn't see. His hair, though, gave Syaoran an interesting first impression of him. His hair defied gravity, literally. Syaoran's hair might be spiky, but this was ridiculous.

As he glanced once more at his surroundings, trying to shake off the talking dog and duck, he noticed that something was…missing. He felt like he had forgotten someone on his initial search of the room. Someone important. Then he remembered. The white manju bun, Mokona, quite possibly the strangest creature he had ever met since he escaped, was missing.

The boy with the annoyingly spiky hair turned towards Syaoran, his young face lit up with a goofy smile. _An idiot,_ was Syaoran's first thought. He walked towards Syaoran and held out his hand. Mokona sat in it. When he saw Syaoran he stuck up one hand and said hi.

"Is this yours?" the boy asked kindly.

Syaoran was at a loss for words, so instead of answering, he simply nodded. The boy handed Mokona over and just stared. He gasped suddenly and began rubbing the back of his head.

"How rude of me. Here we are in an awkward silence because I didn't introduce myself." _More mature than I thought,_ Syaoran thought to himself.

"I'm Sora," the boy said with a disgustingly trustful smile on his face. "Wielder of the Keyblade." _Maybe not, _Syaoran corrected himself.

"That's Donald and that's Goofy. What are your names?" he said, gesturing to the others behind Syaoran.

Syaoran paused as he tried to regain his words. "Ano… I'm Syaoran, that's Fai-san, that's Kurogane-san, and that is Sakura-hime."

Sora examined each person with slight interest until he reached Fai. "What happened to his eye?" Sora asked as he returned to Syaoran.

Syaoran flinched and waved the matter aside as lightly as he could. "Lets not get into that. He'll tell you if he trusts you."

Sora nodded knowingly, though it was obvious not much was going on in his mind. "I see," he said finally. "So, where are you from? Mokona wouldn't tell me anything except that you came from someone called Yuko-san."

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know where I am fro. I cant say much for those three, either. I just met them recently."

Sora looked downcast at the dead end in his conversation. Syaoran began to feel bad, averting his eyes as much as possible.

"S-so where are you from?" Syaoran asked, to keep Sora from looking sad.

"What's the keyblade?"

Sora brightened immediately. _Truly the mark of an idiot, _Syaoran thought as he rolled his eyes. He told his life story in the period of one hour, the others waking periodically only to fall back asleep as if they were under some sort of spell. Donald and Goofy kept their distance, taking to each other and occasionally glancing back at Sora and Syaoran.

Syaoran's head was reeling when the others finally woke for good.

"Where are we?" came the sleepy voice of Sakura. She came and sat near Syaoran, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Sora smiled again. "You're in Hollow Bastion. Or, I suppose is Radiant Gardens again, huh?" He introduced himself to the others and they likewise.

"Where are you all from, Syaoran-kun didn't know," Sora asked innocently. The others all glanced about them, avoiding eye contact.

"Right, wrong question. What are you guys doing?"

Fai spoke up then, his voice light and full of pain. "We're searching for something. Or a bunch of something's. We're traveling from…place to place to get it." He had his normal smile in place.

"We're doing something of the same work. We travel from world to world to lock away the darkness." Sora covered his mouth quickly.

Everyone perked up. "World to World?" they all said in unison.

Please Read and Review, I'd like some comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: if you don't like spoilers, don't read. The spoilers aren't big or anything, but they will make you stop and go...what? This could be considered what happens after book 17. (Talk to me if you would like a scanlation site)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters (damn)

I don't own the gay wizard or ninja or the little princess or the stuck up, annoying brat.

Enjoy

Thanks for your reviews so far, I love getting feed back.

Dusha- Thanx for the comments. I made Syaoran be so condescending because he's only kind of himself. Its along story. Not only that but I reeeally hate him. Nothing personal to him, I just find him annoying. And don't you worry about Mokona. He'll get into trouble soon enough. Bwahaha.

Keep Reading

Chapter 2- Big Mouth, Small Body

Mokona made a point of being sneaky. It was one of his special techniques, of course, so it wasn't hard. He just made it so obvious that he was trying to be sneaky when he wandered away from the rest of the group. It was a wonder no one saw him. Well, Sakura saw him. But she was so sleepy, maybe she hadn't seen him.

"World to World?!" the group said in unison. "How?"

Sora stared at them for a moment in surprise before timidly replying. "On my…Gummy Ship. Why?"

The group visibly calmed, each relaxing in their own way. Fai leaned back and smiled at Sora. Kurogane went back to brooding silently and Syaoran simply sat and looked Sora in the eye.

"So you don't know Yuko" Fai asked. "The dimension witch?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope. First time I ever heard of her was when that white thing mentioned her."

Kurogane spoke up from his corner. "Then how is it that that thing can get you from world to world?"

Goofy interjected, speaking for the first time since they had begun the conversation. "How do you?" he snapped back. Sora was in shock at the tone of his voice, the vicious part that had never been shown to him. He didn't particularly like it. "Donald and I got the ship from the witch to serve the king."

Sora stared in amazement. This tone of voice for Goofy wasn't appealing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked, more than a little hurt at the secret kept between such good friends.

"Because you didn't need to know. We never thought we'd meet anyone else who came from the witch." Donald said.

Sora nodded slowly, clearly confused. "So…the ship is from the witch?" Donald and Goofy nodded, used to his slow nature.

There was an awkward silence broken only when Fai spoke.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Mokona?"

Syaoran stared at his empty hands, still cupped to supports Mokona, appalled to see them empty. He searched around him and looked up at the others in horror at the absence of their fifth member. He heard the door swing open and shut and quickly swiveled around, only to meet with a cramp in his neck. A tall man with wild brown hair and a scar crossing from one side of his face to the other glance over at the group only momentarily, clearly not interested in them.

"No parties in HQ, Sora," he said blandly, sitting himself in front of the computer. Sora rolled his eyes in an uncharacteristic gesture and walked to him.

"They were here when I got here, Leon. I didn't invite them." Sora stopped next to the computer, suddenly serious. "How much activity have you encountered out there?"

Leon began typing and conversing with Sora. Syaoran and his group sat forgotten in the corner.

"Kurogane-san, did you see where Mokona went?" Syaoran asked.

Kurogane glanced around and shrugged darkly. "We can still converse, he cant be to far away."

Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily, clearly that last feather had done something to her. She pointed towards the door. "I saw him go outside. He made a big show of it. He waved and danced, but no one noticed."

Fai headed for the door. "I'm going to look. You all coming?"

Syaoran and Kurogane nodded.

"Hime," Syaoran said to Sakura, who sleepily nodded, never looking him in the eye. Syaoran flinched at that, but didn't mind. "You're going to stay here with Leon and Sora, alright?"

Sakura nodded and Syaoran went to talk to Sora.

"Hey, would you guys look after her for me? We're going to look for Mokona." Sora nodded and passed on the message to an apperantly deaf Leon.

"Wait," Leon shouted as they reached the door. "You're not going out there, are you?" Fai and Kurogane looked at each other for a mere second and nodded.

"Are you trying to get yourselves killed? You're defenseless against the Heartless."

Fai bared his teeth. "Not so much."

Kurogane drew his sword, thankful that he had kept it with him from his last world. He looked at Fai's barred teeth. "You hungry?" he asked quietly.

"Not really, yet," he smiled. "Thanks, though, Kurogane.

End Chapter 2!

Next chapter, beware the little white thing.

All reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: if you don't like spoilers, don't read. The spoilers aren't big or anything, but they will make you stop and go...what? This could be considered what happens after book 17 of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and near the end of Kingdom Hearts II. (Talk to me if you would like a scanlation site)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters (damn)

I don't own the gay wizard or ninja or the little princess or the stuck up, annoying brat.

Enjoy

Thanks for your reviews so far, I love getting feed back!

Chapter 3: Attack of the Little White Thing

Mokona was having a blast, really. The people of this place were so weird looking, he fit right in. Some even tried to attack him. It was just like old times.

He ran into a man all in black, his hair much like the boy he had met earlier. He called out and when the blonde man looked down he waved.

"Mokona Modoki, at your service!" he exclaimed happily, hopping onto the man's shoulder.

The man simply stared. Clearly nothing like this had ever happened to him, even with him living around many- ah – strange creatures. He grabbed Mokona and held him loosely in his palm.

"What…are you?" he asked in a low, bored voice. He brought Mokona to eye level and examined him as thoroughly as he could without being to envasive. Mokona laughed happily and squiremed underneath the man's hands.

"I told you, I'm Mokona Modoki! Who're you?" Mokona laughed

"C-Cloud," the man said nervously. "Where did you come from?"

Mokona hopped down and spun on the ground on one foot. "You tell me where you come from and I'll tell you where I come from!"

Cloud sighed in annoyance and began to walk away. "I don't have time for this," he said lightly.

Mokona jumped up and down, clearly not wanting to loose a new friend. "No, I'm teasing, I'll tell you!" he jumped up onto Cloud's broad shoulder again. "Don't leave me, I'm lost!"

Cloud stared for a moment before sitting down on the steps in front of the gear shop. He put Mokona in his palm once more. "Alright, how'd you get lost?"

Mokona sniffed theatrically. "I wandered away form Fai and everyone."

Cloud sighed. "Well, that's definitely one way to get yourself lost. Why'd you do that?"

Mokona jumped up and down, waving his arms impatiently. "I got bored! They kept talking to Sora and no one talked to me!"

"Your friends are with Sora?" Cloud asked skeptically. Some new kind of heartless?

"Yeah, he kept talking about stuff and Syaoran didn't talk to me. I left so I could have fun. But the people keep attacking me." Not a heartless.

"They're not people, Mokona Modoki. They're heartless," his voice sounded a bit more severe, but bored at the same time. Mokona cocked his head.

"Then what are they? They don't like me much."

"No, they don't like people much, they steal their hearts. That's why they are called heartless."

Mokona nodded in understanding. "So they're evil," he said innocently.

Cloud blinked and cracked a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you could call them that."

"Do you fight them?"

"My fight is with someone else. But he's disappeared again," Cloud groweled, cleching one fist. "So now I'm back to square one. I thought I might help with the heartless problem here, but I never thought it would be so bad."

Mokona nodded gravely. "Yeah…" Suddenly his eyes boinked, and his ears perked.

Cloud gasped and threw him. "What the hell are you doing with your eyes?"

Mokona glanced around. "There's a feather near by! Fai, Syaoran, Kurogane!"

The building behind them exploded in a blast of rubble and fire. Cloud grabbed Mokona and began to run. Behind them a giant heartless like Cloud had never before seen emerged from the destruction. It's long fangs and winged back made it seem as if it were something that had once been beautiful, but had now turned into something disgusting. It advanced on Cloud and Mokona as Fai ran into the commotion.

"Mokona!" he screamed as the beast sent forth another terrifying attack that hit both Cloud and Mokona in a blast of fire and debris.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: if you don't like spoilers, don't read. The spoilers aren't big or anything, but they will make you stop and go...what? This could be considered what happens after book 17. (Talk to me if you would like a scanlation site)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters (damn)

I don't own the gay wizard or ninja or the little princess or the stuck up, annoying brat.

Enjoy

Thanks for your reviews so far, I love getting feed back.

Chapter 4: Goodbye Fai?

The cloud of smoke and dust cleared and in the midst stood Cloud, crouched in a fighting stance, holding his giant blade above his head defensively. Mokona stood on his shoulder, trembling noticeably. The heartless let out a feral snarl and reared back to attack again. Fai leapt forward, stretching forth his hand and etching out runes in the air. Mokona screamed and jumped, trying to avert Fai's attention.

"Don't, Fai, you'll get hurt! Don't!" he squealed helplessly. Cloud clutched at Mokona with one hand, shoving him inside his shirt.

"Keep quiet and don't move, Mokona!" he said sharply.

"Listen to the pork bun, Fai. Don't. I can take care of this," came Kurogane's gruff voice from the shadows. He burst forth, his red eyes gleaming in the light of a new battle. He came up behind the wizard, hitting him harder than necessary on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. He picked up the limp wizard form where he collapsed and flung him over his shoulder. The heartless began to charge itself for another attack.

Kurogane's gaze dropped to Cloud, who's defenses remained tight as he kept Kurogane in his peripheral vision.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked in a bored voice.

"Kurogane," Kurogane answered in an excited voice. He was going to miss out on the fight id he didn't hurry.

"Spiky," Kurogane addressed Cloud. "Take Fai and the pork bun and get away. This is my fight." Kurogane chucked Fai's limp body at Cloud, which, of course, took him by surprise. Cloud dropped his massive sword to catch the lanky wizard.

"Your fight?" Cloud asked, his voice gaining some volume and personality. "That thing attacked me! And my name is Cloud, not 'Spiky'!"

"I don't care what your name is! Spiky works just fine. That thing attacked one of ours too! And besides, with the way you are now, you cant win. Now get out of here. If Fai gets hurt, you don't want to know what will happen to you." Kurogane's voice was calm, but his eyes told a different story. They were murderous. They bore down on Cloud like two red spots of blood staining a pure black wall. Cloud couldn't help the cold shiver that ran down his spine. Why on earth did he care so much about this man?

The heartless was finished charging its attack, this one so obviously more powerful than the last one.

"Go!" Kurogane shouted to Cloud, snapping him out of his daze. Cloud nodded and hitched the wizard up his shoulder. He picked his sword up off the ground and tucked Mokona more firmly into his shirt.

"If you cant beat this thing, then I will." He said in a dead voice. "And don't you worry. This man will not come to any harm. I swear it."

He leaped lightly away from the heartless and Kurogane. "Don't die," he said in a low voice as he passed the ninja.

Kurogane smirked and dragged himself down into a fighter stance. "Don't worry, Spiky, I wont."

Chapter 4!! Sorry they are sooo short. I don't have much time to write them.

Now, if you've noticed, I keep saying that Cloud has a boring voice. This is me going with the American version of the game, where Cloud's voice actor sounds like he is about to fall asleep.

Next chapter will be longer, much longer.


	5. Chapter 4 and a Half

Warning: if you don't like spoilers, don't read. The spoilers aren't big or anything, but they will make you stop and go...what? This could be considered what happens after book 17. (Talk to me if you would like a scanlation site) This also happens after the end of Kingdom Hearts II.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters (damn)

I don't own the gay(my interpretation, probably not really gay…sniff) wizard or ninja or the little princess or the stuck up, annoying brat.

Enjoy

Thanks for your reviews so far, I love getting feed back.

Dusha- thanx for all of your feedback, it helps a lot. As I've stated in this and I think one earlier disclaimer, this is after KHII is over. Mokona didn't necessarily like being attacked. He said he went to have fun, but got attacked. Not exactly my idea of a good time, and apparently not his. Anyhow, thanx for the idea with Goofy. I had something else in mind, but I think I like your idea better.

Chapter 4.5: Goodbye Fai part 2

As Cloud ran back with Fai draped over his shoulder and Mokona tucked safely in his shirt, he debated with himself whether or not to return and help Kurogane fight the heartless. What would he do, though, if he were to help? Cloud was, as has only happened once before, frightened of the man, whose red eyes reminded him of blood. What whould he do if Cloud helped him? But then again, what would Fai do if Kurogane died? Cloud felt a strange connection between the magician and the ninja. One that would end the others life if one was to perish. ClouD had an obligation, he knew that. Once he successfully deposited his cargo (i.e. Fai and Mokona), he would help, he would fight until the heartless as dead, whether he was frightened of the man he was helping or not.

He reached HQ at twighlight, longer than it usually took him due to the extra baggage he was carrying. He kicked the door open, surprising Sora, Leon, Goofy and Donald, and some girl he had never seen before.

Sora started in surprise. "Fai-san!" he gasped as he rushed over to the magician. "What happened?"

Cloud dumped Fai's limp body on Merlin's bed and withdrew Mokona from his shirt. The little white creature glance around, slowly taking in his surroundings.

"Moko-chan!" gasped the girl.

"Sakura-chan!" Mokona leapt off Cloud's open palm to the girls awaiting arms.

Sora glance back and forth between Fai, Cloud, and Mokona, who was making himself comfortable in Sakura's arms. He looked genuinely confused, not that that was much different from his normal expression, really, but he looked more confused now. He looked as if he calculating some difficult equation.

"Cloud?" he said finally. Leon and Cloud sighed and shrugged at each other, knowing the others thought. He's so smart some of the time. Was he dropped on his head as a child?

"Yes, Sora?" Cloud answered in a bored, yet somehow amused voice.

"What are you doing with Fai-san and Mokona?"

Cloud shrugged and turned back to the door. "I'll tell you if I come back," he said darkly.

Cloud ran back to Kurogane, excited by the adrenaline that pumped through his veins in anticipation of the battle to come. He glided effortlessly through the sometimes narrow roads, faster than he had been before.

He stopped in front of the Moggle Shop. Or more importantly where it should have been. Donald and Goofy lay unconscious beneath the rubble, their weapons brandished and broken. Dark blood spattered across the rubble suddenly, startling Cloud. Not quite as startling as the heartless that began to flow in from the cracks and walls surrounding the court yard. He couldn't see or sense Kurogane anywhere in this madness.

"Kurogane," shouted Cloud, immediately regretting it.

"Shut up, Spiky!" came a deep, aggravated voice fro the roof top above him. Cloud looked p quikly and saw the ninja crouched low on the remaining roof. His clothes were torn and shredded, shallow wounds bleeding steadily. Cloud let out a quick sigh of relief and thought darkly to himself. He dint know these people, he never holds things close to him, why should he care now? Why does he care so for these strangers when he barely cares for himself. He growled deep in his throat and drew out his sword, crouching into his fighting stance.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Spiky?!" Kurogane shouted down at Cloud, forgetting his own warning to be quiet.

The heartless round about them sprun to life, their usual silent voices now high and ear splitting. The Shadows, their normally limp and loose limbs strong and aloft, their yellow eyes the same as Kurogane's.

Clud hitched his sword up defensively, crouching in ready for the impending attack. Kurogane growled in frustration at himself and dropped beside Cloud, sheathing his sword.

"If you're going to be here, you may as well help. But let me tell you now, Spiky, you get in my way, and I wont hesitate to cut you down." Kurogane said lightly. Cloud chuckled and tightened his leg muscles, preparing to pounce on the giant heartless that was now surrounded by it's Shadow minions.

"I could say the same for you, Kurogane. Watch for my blade." Cloud purred blandly before launching himself at the massive heartless. The thing reared back, its distorted wings flapping in surprise at another direct attack.

Cloud glared at the beast in the split second he had before gravity took hold of his body, bringing his blade down on the head of the massive beast, splitting it in two.

Cloud glanced smugly back at Kurogane, who had occupied himself with cutting down the weaker heartless. Kurogane noticed the lingering gaze of a moron only long enough to gesture at the pieces of the heartless behind him. Cloud turned slowly back to the massive body. To say he was surprised at what he saw would be an understatement. The split body of the heartless had sent out tendrils of the tissue to reattach it's two halves. Cloud retched at the sight and jumped back towards Kurogane.

Kurogane clucked his tongue once and stopped slashing long enough to gloat. "Didn't I tell you? I already tried that

Back at HQ, Fai began to stir. He opened his eye slowly and looked around in confusion. Hadnt he just been with Mokona and that man with the crazy hair? Fai shot into a sitting position, regretting it immediately. His head began to throb and his throat was unbearably dry. He clutched the back of his head and groaned, laying himself back down slowly. He could hear the others talking frantically and wondered what exactly had happened.

Sora and Leon were both pouring over the giant computer screen and talking in desperate tones.

"What do you ean, your defenses aren't working? If you don't get them up quick, Kurogane and Cloud are going to die!!" _Who?_

"Don't you think I know that, Sora? The computer wont respond, I cant even get any coverage of that part of town!"

"Try Harder!!" _Click Click Click_

"Don't touch anything, Sora! I don't want to risk your breaking anything!"

"Then hurry, they cant fight for much longer!"

"Go, then Sora! You wield the Keyblade, you have more of a chance of defeating this thing then they do!" _Stomp Stomp Open_

"I'm going. Watch them" _Slam_

"Mokona?" Fai said as he sat up again, slowly this time. Mokona hopped over to Fai and sat on the bed. Fai's throat ached horribly. _Not now…_

"Mokona, where's Kurogane?"

Mokona looked at Fai with growing concern. "What's wrong Fai?"

Fai looked down on Mokona with his one eyes. Mokona gasped. His blue eyes was now slitted and red.

"I'm hungry," Fai said dangerously.

End chapter 4.5

Dun dun duuuuun…. And stuff. Ha, so whatcha guys think? Longer than the other chapters. Reviews are as welcome as always. You never know, I might just incorporate your idea into the next chapter

Until next time- SupernaturalKinji


	6. Chapter 5

Warning: if you don't like spoilers, don't read

Warning: if you don't like spoilers, don't read. The spoilers aren't big or anything, but they will make you stop and go...what? This could be considered what happens after book 17. (Talk to me if you would like a scanlation site) This also happens after the end of Kingdom Hearts II.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters (damn)

I don't own the gay(my interpretation, probably not really gay…sniff) wizard or ninja or the little princess or the stuck up, annoying brat.

Enjoy

This is 2.0 of this chapter. This is a revision.

Sorry for the long wait. Chapters will be coming quicker now.

Chapter 5: Blood

Fai clasped his throat in pain but held himself still. Mokona looked at him with his small eyes and hopped around worriedly. He patted Fai on his lap and began to whimper.

"Fai!" Mokona whined. Leon peeked in the room briefly but backed away again at the glimpse of shinning yellow eyes.

_Sora, hurry,_ he thought desperately.

Sora galloped across the Heartless infested streets, swinging his blade erratically as he went. Ahead of him, he could see Kurogane and Cloud struggling to keep themselves together. A long gash spread from Kurogane's shoulder to his breast and he panted heavily, wincing with each stroke of his sword. Cloud was almost in worse shape. His arm bled and dripped on the ground, creating a puddle where he stood. Still, he fought on, swinging his massive blade with his good arm. His feet began to slide in the growing blood.

"Cloud!" Sora shouted. The heartless turned their attention to Sora briefly, sending a blinding flash of light at him. Sora held up the Keyblade to block but still got knocked back. He growled low and got back to his feet.

"Kurogane-san! Get Cloud out of here. I can deal with these creatures!" And with that he shouted out his magic and three of the heartless blocking Kurogane's way disappeared in a pillar of fire. Kurogane whistled in amazment. Sora motioned him to hurry up. He looked at Cloud, who glared back at him.

"I can still fight," Cloud panted. His already pale face had a gray pallor to it. Kurogane pitied him silently but chuckled out loud.

"You cant if you're unconscious," he murmered. He lifted his arm with a wince and hit Cloud behind the neck, just right. The other man crumpled into his arms. Kurogane lifted him onto his shoulder with a heave. He grunted audibly and sheathed his sword. Around him more and more heartless were dying, but each time the magic changed. They seemed to be evolving to equip the magic and use it against Sora, or use it to heal, while preventing him from healing himself.

"Go already!" Sora grunted. Once Kurogane was out of sight, he could hear Sora call to Goofy saying something about Valor.

Kurogane's path was mostly clear, the singular heartless he ran into dodged him and he could tell they ran to Sora. Once he found a quick way to heal himself, Kurogane vowed to come back and help the kid. He kicked the door open and ignored Leon's roar of protest.

He dropped the unconscious swordsman on the bed that had previously been occupied by Fai. He paused briefly, taking in his surroundings. Mokona ran up to him and jumped on his face. Not in his usual annoying way. Kurogane flinched.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. Mokona pointed to Fai, who sat curled in a ball in a corner, his eye glowing faintly but with an ominous color. "Shit, Fai!"

And with that Kurogane swept the wizard into his arms. Fai shut his eye and shook his head. Kurogane pressed his lips to his collar bone. "Do it," he whispered. Again, Fai shook his head.

"Damn it, Fai, you need this. Do it or I'll force you!" Fai stared in amazement. He nodded demurely and started to lick at the dripping blood. Kurogane began to blush, the heat rising to his face quickly.

"Ah," he moaned. Fai began to nibble on the wound itself, sucking on the flesh. He worked his way down the wound and bit, nibbling and sucking his way down. His lips found their way to Kurogane's nipple and he jumped.

"No more Fai, that's enough," he gasped, dislodging his vampiric comrade. Fai's eye stopped glowing and calmed down a bit. The wizard wiped his mouth nervously and whispered a very small thanks through his blush. Mokona's small hands were at his mouth.

"Fai is better?" he asked. Fai nodded. Leon cleared his throat from somewhere in the room. Fai's blush deepened. Kurogane shut his eyes for a long moment. A loud crash and the door was once again knocked back on its hinges. Sora, Goofy and Donald crashed to the floor. The latter carrying the bleeding hero between them. Leon winced and fished in a bag, grabbing a potion and throwing it to the incapacitated.

"What happened?" he demanded. "I lost track of you."

Sora had regained some color and sat himself up. "They multiplied. Like in the story that Hercules told me. Every time I cut off a head, a new heartless would pop up from its ashes. Soon, I was over run and I lost my keyblade."

Leon gawked. "How…did you loose your keyblade? It's a part of you!"

Sora shook his head. "I don't know! Watch!" And he put out his hand. No matter what he tried, he could not call the magical weapon to his hand. He was soon gasping and sweating from the effort.

Kurogane bit his lip and groaned. "Well, shit," he muttered. "I didn't want to do this but I have an idea. It involves getting your weapon back. Don't look so happy kid. That means making a deal with the devil. Or the witch, whichever you prefer. Mokona, I need Yuko. Now."

Mokona nodded his head and consentrated his power to the jewel on his forehead. It glowed and a light shot forth from it. The scene in front of them was rather funny, but none laughed, given their dire situation.

Yuko sat abusing her young ward about his food, and the two twins that made Fai cringe laughed and mimicked. Finally, the group was noticed.

"Ara ara! Kurogane, hearing from you so soon? What could you need now?"

End Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Due to constraints with skool and family troubles, I haven't posted but now I am on mah own and can pull these out faster.


	7. Chapter 6

Warning: if you don't like spoilers, don't read

Warning: if you don't like spoilers, don't read. This could be considered what happens after book 17of Tsubasa. This also happens after the end of Kingdom Hearts II.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters (damn) or any of the Tsubasa or XXXHolic Characters.

Thanks for your reviews so far; I love getting feed back

SORRY!! This has taken absolutely forever to get this out!! bows Please forgive me!!

Now to the story!

Chapter 6: Yuko

Ara ara, Kurogane, what can I do for you? Mokona waved at the projection of Yuko and Yuko waved lightly back.

Kurogane frowned. He hated to ask for her help. He had no desire to. But there was such a dire need to, so what choice did he have? He grimaced and then explained their situation. Yuko clapped her hands together and nodded.

So where are Donald, Goofy and that little King? She asked Sora, weary and in the midst of his third potion, his wounds fading more and more.

"I don't know. They disappeared when we were fighting." Which was the truth. More or less. He didn't know where they were, Donald and Goofy had wandered away when the projection had came up.

Hmmm…. Well that cannot be good…

"Not really," Sora responded, shifting wearily in his massive shoes.

"Hey, Witch!" Kurogane growled, drawing attention back to himself. "I need my sword!"

Yuko stared at him in surprise and smiled. You know I can't do that. It was fair payment and…

"I know, I know, but please. What would I have to give to be able to rent it until this mess is over?" he screamed in anger. He threw his useless sword to the ground in a huff.

Yuko looked thoughtful and then shouted back to her two soulless little girls something Kurogane didn't catch. It will be something that you are not to pay, but Sora. It is he who is the one so desperate to defeat this thing, I can see it in his eyes. Sora nodded warily.

Good. Sora, you must give up something you prize above all else, something that was given to you by someone very precious to you. Do you know of what I speak?

Sora fingered his pocket and nodded with downcast eyes. He knew. Kairi's charm. Something that was so precious to him. Almost too precious.

Oh, do not fret, dear boy. It is only as long as Kurogane needs his sword.

Sora pulled out the charm. "What do I do with it?" he asked in an almost inaudible voice.

Give it to Mokona, and he will send it to me. Kurogane, this boy's possession is to be mine as long as that sword is to be yours. But know this. If that sword does not come back, not only will there be a consequence for you, but for the boy as well. Fate has brought you two together to help each other. Do not ruin this chance.

Kurogane nodded and Sora gave the charm to Mokona and cried out in dismay when he ate it. He clawed at Mokona, who squealed in delight.

"It tickles!"

"Its fine," Fai said reassuringly, patting the boy on the back. "Watch."

On the other side of the hologram, Yuko held up the charm and began examining it appraisingly. So much love is in this; I shall treasure it as long as I have it in my possession. Morodashi, please, the sword. She held Kurogane's sword up and slowly it disappeared and reappeared from Mokona's massive mouth. Kurogane held up a hand and caught the sword, holding it closely to his chest.

"Welcome back, Ginryuu," he said softly. He turned his attention back Yuko. "I shall have it for no longer than twenty four hours. After that, let there be consequences."

Yuko nodded. I wish you luck, Kurogane. Do not fail. She waved happily to Mokona who smiled and waved back and she was gone.

When Syaoran awoke he found himself in a dim room lit by neon lights, glowing faintly in the darkness. He heard a man next to him speaking in hushed tones.

"Well, this isn't Sora, who is it? A virus? Shall I eradicate it?" his voice was deep and metallic and when Syaoran opened his eyes he wanted to shut them again. This man's costume was more than strange, it was freakish!

Syaoran sat up and placed a hand behind his head. The last thing he remembered, he was being attacked by these fire-throwing balls of doom. And he ran to this room…where he tripped and then there was nothing. He didn't know how he got there or where there even was.

"Where am I?" he muttered thickly. The man jumped back and raised his weapon.

"Name yourself, stranger." He said in anger.

Syaoran blinked in confusion and shook his head, trying to get the pain to dissipate even a little. "I'm Syaoran," he said finally.

"State your business here," the man said.

"I don't have business here, I don't even know where here is. I was just fighting heartless when…"

"You are no enemy of mine?"

"I don't even know who you are," Syaoran responded hotly.

"I am Tron," the other said.

"Well, hello there," Syaoran snapped sarcastically. "Can you help me out of here?"

"Well, I could, and would, mind you, save for the fact that all ports out are blocked. There are more heartless than ever and they refuse to die. If Sora was here…"

"That blundering idiot? Is he really that powerful?"

Tron blanched and glared at Sora. "He is no idiot and he is extremely powerful."

Syaoran sat thinking a moment and shook his head again. So maybe his idiot look was simply a look. He knew that, had he been the clone, he would have taken a liking to Sora immediately. The other one liked everyone, regardless.

Syaoran stumbled to his feet and caught his balance on Tron, who held out a helpful arm to keep him steady.

"Well," Syaoran said. "Shall we go kick Heartless ass, or what?"

Tron smiled. "Just like Sora," he said and pulled his weapon out again.

Syaoran smiled and held up his fists. Behind them a glowing, wheeling Heartless appeared, its eyes glowing a deep red. Syaoran lunged forth with a well-placed kick between the eyes and the beast fell backwards. Tron then sent forth his weapon, piercing it through the Heartless symbol. The thing began to disappear and the two began to cheer when it reversed its vaporizing process and, like watching a movie in reverse, formed again to the way it had been before. Tron growled and Syaoran moaned in complaint.

"Just die already, you bastard" he shouted at it, and the thing leapt towards them, sending out a powerful blast before it. The blast hit Tron squarely in the chest and knocked him backwards. Tron groaned and a hole appeared in his chest, tendrils of things slowly trying to piece themselves back together to save him.

"Tron," Syaoran shouted and then stopped. He turned and growled at the thing and raised his fists.

"I am nothing like the other one; I know all of his moves and then some. Prepare to die, you piece of cyber shit."

The Heartless swiveled on him and began gathering power again. Syaoran bared his teeth at the thing and crouched low, gathering power of his own. As the beast sent forth its shock of power, Syaoran lunged straight for its epicenter and dove through it, hand outstretched. He grabbed a hold of the head of the heartless and savagely tore it from its shoulders. He threw that to the side and did the same with the other parts of the body. Finally, all parts of the beast were scattered across the room and disappeared into a mist. Tron groaned and sat up, cradling his still healing chest.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Syaoran smiled and shrugged. "You cant heal if you have nothing to heal. Come on, lets find a way out of here."

Tron nodded warily and the two began to tear the Heartless apart savagely. Syaoran felt his eyes burning and the power in his muscles. He reveled at the feeling. He had been down for so long.

Tron too marveled at the boy. Not for the same reasons though. He was graceful, and powerful, but at the same time terrible. Tron reached out and grabbed his shoulder. The other swirled around and grabbed his arm, tearing it from him.

Tron gritted his teeth. "It will come back. Don't worry. Syaoran, we need to leave. You're losing control."

"No! I can fight!" He needed to. He needed to prove himself to the others.

"No. They may not be people, but I can see the bloodlust in your eyes already. We will find a way for you to get out, but this is not the way. Lets go."

End Chatpter 6.

Again, sorry for the wait!! Only two more chapters before this is finished and they shall both be veeery long. As always, SK


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, none, whatsoever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, none, whatsoever. Damn. 0o

Warning: More Kuro/Fai action

Chapter 7: No name

Kurogane strode out into the streets with Ginryuu in hand. His eyes glinted in the sun, the excitement obvious on his tense face. Fai followed close behind him.

"Kurogane?" Fai asked lightly. "What do you intend to do here?"

Kurogane simply smiled. Fai growled. His annoyance levels rising rapidly, he grabbed Kurogane's shoulder. The look in Fai's eyes caught Kurogane by surprise. He took a step back only to be caught in Fai's firm grip. He struggled and growled.

"Let me go, Fai, I know what I am doing!" Kurogane grasped at Fai's hand and tugged.

Fai simply looked at Kurogane. He kept staring. Then his eye traveled down to the gash on his chest, still lightly bleeding due to recent activity. His eye was glazed with tears, faintly glowing yellow from the sight of the blood. Kurogane could read the emotions in his eye so easily. Fear, foremost and concern, as well as anger.

Kurogane gritted his teeth. He leaned forward and patted Fai's head. "Its fine, Fai, I know what I am doing here. Please, let me go…" Kurogane gave a bitter smile and rubbed Fai's neck in comfort, the way he would with a child. Fai leaned his head back and closed his eye. Please, he thought, don't leave.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurogane's in a deep kiss. Kurogane backed out of it briefly only to be pulled back in, a tongue slipping through his teeth and lips this time. Kurogane shifted and attempted to pull away from Fai again. Finally he gave in, giving himself over to the kiss. After some time, Fai finally let up, looking down in embarrassment. He whipped his lips and glanced back at Kurogane.

"I know," he whispered. "I know. I just have this terrible feeling. I want you, and I want you to live. If you die, so do I." A tear flowed from his eye. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I will be fine," he growled again, reiterating the point as firmly as he could. "Now you go and find the kid. I can handle this." Before Fai could say anything to the contrary, Kurogane had leapt onto the ledge above, his sword trailing epically behind him. Fai reached out briefly only to clench his hand into a fist and hug it to himself.

"Damn it, you bastard. You better live." And with that he turned around and headed to HQ.

"Leon," he asked as he walked in to the small room. The man turned around slowly. "Can you locate our other companion?"

Leon shook his head. On the giant screen behind him was a massive pixilated form of Syaoran and another man running through a myriad of corridors. Fai gasped.

"How can I get in there?" he asked. Leon nodded to Sora.

"Sora, how can I get there, will you take me?" Sora sat up and nodded.

"I can, but I don't have my keyblade, how will we…" He began.

Fai psshed and flipped his hand. "We'll be fine. Come on, okay?"

Sora ran to the door. "Alright, but we have to be fast." He peeked out. The heartless were sitting quietly, watching one point in the sky, where a red light flashed on and off, changing in brightness and density as it went. Sora and Fai snuck off, stalking through the corridors unnoticed. It took awhile to reach the computer terminal, but once they did, Sora sighed in relief. He touched the terminal, accessing the computer data base. He turned to Fai.

"Keep calm, alright Fai-san? This will be a bit… weird at first. It'll feel like your being dunked under water for a moment. But once we're through, Tron will help us," Sora patted Fai's shoulder.

A light shone and engulfed the two, tearing them into pixilated bits. Fai felt so disconcerted. The feeling of being dunked under a pool of warm water engulfed him. When they emerged on the other side, Fai's clothing was form fitting and glowing on a neon background. Sora called out for Tron, but no one answered.

Sora scratched his head and began to mumble about how unusual that was. Fai's senses began to tingle uncomfortably. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His eye glanced nervously around.

"Sora," he whispered lowly. Sora stopped talking and glanced warily at Fai. He had no blade to defend himself. He hopped Fai could fight them off by himself, but Fai winced. There was something wrong.

"Fai," he whispered back just as lowly. "What is it?"

"I cannot fight this many," he whispered back, though he took a fighting stance, hands at the ready, eye glowing a bright blue against the neon background. Sora envied him, the way he could be so feminine and awkward and yet so masculine at the same time. Sora took up a similar stance and still he knew how awkward and unbalanced he looked. Still, he prepared himself for the pointless hand to hand combat against the current invincible heartless.

Around the corner came a single heartless. Fai breathed a small sigh of relief but his senses kept on tingling. Something else was coming. He grabbed Sora by the hand and ran lithely, Sora trailing behind him.

"Why are we running, Fai?" Sora called in between gasps.

"I cannot fight this many," he repeated. "And I need to gather my strength. Come on Sora don't make me drag you! Please. I just need to find the kid and we need to go."

Sora blinked but began to run faster and faster. The two maneuvered their way through the pulsing hallways until they heard the heavy footsteps of humans and not the light concentrated steps of heartless.

"Kid," Fai called out. He didn't feel comfortable calling him Syaoran. Not yet anyway. Even if he was the original, the true Syaoran, he was not the happy, carefree boy that the clone had been. Even if it had been false.

The footsteps faulted briefly, then stopped. "Fai?" he called out. A hushing noise came from someone else.

"Tron?" Sora called out, just for good measure. Tron responded with a quick hello and the two joined Sora and Fai. Tron was introduced and vice versa. Once everyone was acquainted, Tron settled against the wall, hands folded over his chest in a very human way.

"How did you two get in?" he mused. "I haven't been able to get this one out at all. The gates have been closed."

Sora cocked his head. "Really? Well, Fai and I were able to get in more than just fine…" he paused. Simultaneously, everyone looked at Fai. Fai smiled, his eye closed.

"Yes?" he asked playfully.

"You opened the doorway?" Sora asked dully.

Fai shrugged. "It was closed and you told me it was the only way in, so why not?"

Syaoran glared. "Why? I'm not that important."

Fai smile broadly. He shrugged. "Even still, lets go. Kurogane needs help."

Syaoran's eyes opened widely. A small smile twitched at his lips. He was beginning to feel somewhat part of the group now.

Fai grabbed the boy by the hand and then grabbed Sora's. "Lets go now, ne?"

Syaoran nodded happily. Sora looked back at Tron. "We'll be back to help once we figure this out, alright?"

Tron gave a wave goodbye. Fai grabbed both the boys more firmly and transported them out of the terminal. They stood at the computer and Fai panted slightly. That took more out of him then he had though it would. Sora grabbed his waist to hold him steady.

"Fai-san!"

"I'm fine," Fai said, gasping. Syaoran reached out awkwardly, then retracted his hand. No matter how into the group he felt, he didn't know how Fai would feel having Syaoran touch him yet. Not after that, even though it had been so long.

Sora supported Fai out of the room, leaving behind a very dismal Sora.

End Chapter 7.

I love reviews, so any you could give me would be fantastic. As always, SK


End file.
